Izuki Sakit
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Hyuuga yang kelimpungan karena Izuki sang PG jatuh sakit dua hari menjelang latih tanding dengan sekolah para Kisedai. Bagaimana reaksi pada lawan mereka saat melawan Seirin tanpa Izuki? Bagaimana Akashi dan Mayuzumi mengenal dan dekat dengan seorang Izuki Shun? ff pertama di KnB RnR please


Izuki Sakit

::

Seirin

Seperti biasa anggota basket Seirin tengah berlatih bersama pelatih mereka, Aida Riko. Tapi, latihan kali ini cukup melelahkan untuk Izuki Shun, Point Guard Seirin.

'_Kenapa ini sangat melelahkan?'_ batinya. Nafasnya menjadi tak teratur. Biasanya memang seperti ini, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda.

Hyuuga, kapten Seirin ini sepertinya mengetahui keanehan yang terjadi pada Izuki, dia mendekati sang Point Guard kebanggaan Seirin.

"Izuki, kau tak apa?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Oh? Aku tak apa. Hyuuga, aku izin tak latihan sampai malam. Aku permisi!" Hyuuga mengangguk, dan Izuki pergi dari tempat latihan. Riko mendekati Hyuuga.

"Ada apa dengan Izuki-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Entahlah, nanti aku akan ke rumahnya. Aku latihan lagi!" Riko hanya mengangguk.

Sebenarnya Riko tahu tentang kondisi fisik Izuki yang tak begitu baik. Semua angkanya turun.

'_Aku harap dia baik-baik saja...!'_ batin Riko.

Izuki's home

Rumah Izuki tengah lenggang. Orang tuanya pergi ke Okinawa, dia hanya sendiri di rumah. Setelah mandi, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kamarnya.

"Uhuk! Ukh! Sial!" gerutunya.

Izuki berusaha untuk tidur, namun tetap saja tak bisa.

"Baru kali ini aku mengalami demam. Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutunya tak senang.

**Drrt~ Drrt~**

_To : Izuki Shun_

_From : Hyuuga Junpei_

"_Apa kau di rumah sekarang? Aku di depan pintu rumahmu!"_

"Hyuuga?" Izuki mencoba berdiri dari kasurnya, namun kepalanya mendadak pusing, dan dunianya seakan berputar. Tubuhnya limbung, jatuh menubruk meja, dan menjatuhkan gelas di atas meja. **PRANG!**

"Oh! Sial!" gerutunya.

Hyuuga yang berada di luar mendengar suara pecahan gelas, dia pun mau tak mau mendobrak masuk. Terlalu khawatir pada sang Point Guard Seirin.

"Izuki!" **BRAK! **Hyuuga mendobrak kamar Izuki. Dia terkejut mendapati Sang Point Guard itu terduduk lemas bersandar pada meja nakas di samping kasurnya.

"Izuki? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hyuuga membantu Izuki bangun dan memapahnya ke kasur.

"Hyuuga, arigatou. Aku tak apa. Hanya pusing~" ucap Izuki pelan, nyaris tak terdegar. Hyuuga menyelimutinya, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tahu tak bisa bangun seharusnya kau bilang. Bukan memaksakan diri. Dasar!" Izuki hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kantoku yang memintamu kemari?" Hyuuga menggeleng.

"Aku sendiri yang kemari..." jawabnya. Hyuuga beranjak dari tempatnya, niat hati ke dapur mengambil baskom, air, dan kain untuk mengompres Izuki juga mengambil obat penurun demam dan sakit kepala.

"Aku ke dapurmu!" Izuki hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tak lama kemudian Hyuuga kembali ke kamar Izuki, namun si pemilik kamar tengah terlelap. Kulitnya yang putih menjadi pucat, bibirnya yang biasanya menggumamkan lelucon kini menjadi putih pucat, tak ada seri kebahagiaan seperti biasanya. Hyuuga menghela nafas, kali pertama dia melihat Izuki selemah ini.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh!" doanya. Dia mengambil kain, melipatnya, memasukkannya ke dalam baskom, memerasnya dan kemudian menempelkannya pada kening Izuki yang panas.

"Ow! Demammu terlalu tinggi!" gumam Hyuuga.

"Aku keluar sebentar, membeli bubur untukmu!" Hyuuga merapatkan selimut Izuki, dia beranjak keluar dari kamar, membelikan Izuki bubur. Karena dia yakin, orang tua Izuki tak ada di rumah, melihat betapa sepinya rumah Izuki.

Kedai

"Oba-san, aku pesan bubur hangat untuk orang demam, tolong dibungkus ya~" pesan Hyuuga pada pemilik kedai.

"Oh, hai! Tunggu sebentar!" bibi pemilik kedai menyiapkan pesanan Hyuuga. Sedang Hyuuga menunggu dengan tenang, tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

"_Moshi moshi!"_

"_Moshi moshi, Hyuuga!"_

"_Oh! Kasamatsu, ada apa?"_

"_Apa kau sudah dengar kalau sekolah kita akan melakukan latih tanding di stadion, lusa?"_

"_HAH?! Yang benar?"_

"_Kau belum dengar dari Aida-san?"_

"_Riko belum memberi tahuku soal ini. Dan lagi, maksudmu sekolah 'kita' itu apa?"_

"_Are? Kaijou, Seirin, Touou, Shutoku, Yosen, dan Rakuzan!"_

"_NANI?! Haa~"_

"_Kau kenapa? Sepertinya ada masalah..."_

"_Ya, point guardku, Izuki, sakit. Aku tak tahu kapan dia akan sembuh, demamnya terlalu tinggi, dan lagi, dia sendiri di rumah!"_

"_Hyuuga, aku baru tahu kau kapten yang perhatian!"_

"_Aku selalu perhatian pada anggota timku!"_

"_Bukan! Maksudku! Kau terlalu perhatian pada Izuki-kun!"_

"_Hng? Dia kan sahabatku sejak SMP!"_

"_Benarkah? Aku rasa lebih dari itu! Ah! Iya! Moriyama bilang, dia titip salam untuk Point Guard manismu itu!"_

"_Katakan padanya, aku akan membunuhnya! Bye!"_**PIP!**

"Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Hyuuga tak senang, namun sedetik kemudian-

"EH? Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya bingung.

"Em, anak muda, ini pesananmu!" Hyuuga dengan cepat kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah! Arigatou oba-san, ini!" Hyuuga menyerahkan uangnya.

"Apa itu untuk kekasihmu yang sedang sakit?" Hyuuga menoleh terkejut.

"B, bagaimana bisa Anda menyimpulkannya seperti itu?" tanya Hyuuga terkejut.

"Soalnya wajah khawatirmu itu jelas terbaca. Dan, lagi. Aku sempat mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan seseorang. Kau Kapten Basket Seirin ya?" Hyuuga mengangguk.

"Usulku, biarkan 'kekasihmu' istirahat!" ucap bibi pemilik kedai penuh maksud.

"EH?!"

"Kau tadi nampak kesal ketika seseorang di sana mengatakan "Moriyama titip salam untuk Point Guard manismu" kau nampak tak senang!" jelas bibi pemilik kedai.

"Benarkah? Mungkin saja..." gumam Hyuuga.

"Hubungan anak muda memang rumit ya? Dan lagi, aku tahu point guard manismu wajahnya seperti apa. Dia memang manis!" Hyuuga semakin syok.

"Aaahh~ Nee... oba-san aku permisi!" ucap Hyuuga pamit.

"Ya hati-hati! Semoga dia cepat sembuh!" Hyuuga hanya mengangguk.

Izuki's home

"EH?!" bahkan Hyuuga tak sadar sudah berada di depan rumah Izuki.

"Hah~ sepertinya aku melamun...!" gumamnya. Dia melepas sepatunya dan masuk rumah, tak lupa menutup pintunya.

"Izuki~" panggilnya pelan ketika membuka kamar sang Point Guard. Namun, si pemilik masihlah tidur.

"Masih tidur~" gumam Hyuuga pelan. Dia melepas kain kompres Izuki, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam baskom, memerasnya dan menempelkannya ke kening Izuki yang masih panas.

"Aku penasaran berapa suhu tubuhmu!" Hyuuga keluar mengambil termometer, dan meletakkannya pada ketiak Izuki. Kemudian-

"A, apa? 4, 40 derajat? I, Izuki~" Hyuuga benar-benar dibuat syok dengan ini. Dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Engh~ Hyuuga!" Hyuuga menoleh.

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Izuki menggeleng.

"Hei, kau sudah makan?" Izuki menggeleng.

"Makan dulu!" Hyuuga membantu Izuki duduk.

"Aku akan menyuapimu!" Izuki hanya mengangguk pasrah, tubuhnya lemas semua.

"Bagaimana bisa demammu begitu tinggi! Apa saja yang kau lakukan, huh?!" Izuki yang menerima suapan itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku khawatir, baka!" cetus Hyuuga agak kesal. Izuki tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku!" Hyuuga hanya mendengus, dia kembali menyuapkan bubur hangat itu pada Izuki. Tapi baru 10 sendok-

"Err~ Hyuuga... cukup. Aku kenyang!" Hyuuga menatap khawatir.

"Ini bahkan belum setengahnya, Izuki! Hah~ minum obatmu kemudian tidur!"

Selesai minum obat, Izuki kembali tidur. Hyuuga pergi ke dapur mengambil air minum dan meminumnya.

"Hh~ ada apa denganku...?" tanpa Hyuuga sadari, Izuki berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan senyum kecil.

"_Maaf merepotkanmu, Hyuuga!"_ gumam Izuki pelan.

Izuki's home

Hyuuga terbangun ketika cahaya matahari masuk melewati jendela. Semalam dia tidur di kamar Izuki dengan menggunakan bedcover.

"Are? Selimut?" seingatnya dia tak memakai selimut semalam. Hyuuga menoleh ke arah kasur Izuki. Point Guard Seirin itu masih terlelap. Wajahnya pun masih pucat.

"Berapa derajat sekarang suhumu?" ketika dicek, masih sama. 40o.

"Hh~ apa aku harus meninggalkanmu?" gumamnya.

"Hyuuga, mandilah!" Hyuuga menatap Izuki yang membuka matanya.

"Aku tak apa di rumah sendiri. Aku membaca pesan dari Kasamastu semalam. Maaf, ponselmu mengganggu, jadi aku membukanya. Beri tahu yang lain, dan kalian latihanlah! Besok aku akan sembuh! Tenang saja!" Hyuuga menghela nafas.

"Bukan masalah besok sembuh tidaknya kau! Suhu badanmu saja belum turun sejak kemarin!" kesal Hyuuga, Izuki terkekeh pelan.

"Aku. Akan. Baik. Baik. Saja. Percaya padaku!" Hyuuga menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mandi dulu!" Izuki mengangguk kecil. Sekeluarnya Hyuuga, Izuki berusaha bangun, namun-**BRUK! **Dia kembali terduduk di kasur.

"Kenapa aku selemah ini?!" geramnya kesal.

5 menit kemudian Hyuuga kembali dalam keadaan segar.

"Aku berangkat dulu! Kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku! Orang tuamu kan tak ada di rumah!" Izuki mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tahu! Pergi sana!" Izuki melempar senyum manisnya. Hyuuga menepuk kepala Izuki pelan.

"Cepat sembuh! Kami membutuhkanmu!" Izuki mengangguk kecil.

Seirin

"HAH?! IZUKI/SENPAI SAKIT?!" Hyuuga merasa telinganya berdenging.

"DIAM! Telingaku~" keluhnya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kemarin?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Aku masih memastikannya. Sudahlah, Riko! Aku dengar dari Kasamatsu, kalau besok kita ada latih tanding dengan Kaijou, Rakuzan, Shutoku, Yosen, dan Touou. Benar?" Riko mengangguk.

"Jadwal kita setelah ini penuh! Jadi siapkan diri kalian! Jangan sampai ada yang sakit lagi!" semua mengangguk.

"HAI!"

"Ano!" sela Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Riko, semua menatap Kuroko.

"Jika besok kita ada latih tanding, siapa yang akan menjadi point guard?" semua diam.

"Kiyoshi! Kau masih bisa kan?" tanya Hyuuga tiba-tiba.

"Masih. Siapa yang jadi center?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Mitobe-kun, kau bisa kan?" Mitobe mengangguk.

"Pemain utama besok, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, Hyuuga-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, dan Mitobe-kun! Yang lain tetap latihan, dan jatah latihan kalian sebagai pemain utama akan bertambah! Mulai dari sekarang!" **PRITTT!**

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Izuki berdiri di balik pintu dengan senyum getir.

"Maafkan aku~" gumamnya. Kemudian dia pergi pulang ke rumah, sebelum Hyuuga tahu dan membunuhnya.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah pintu aula.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Kagami.

"Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang di sana, Kagami-kun!" Kagami menatap pintu aula.

"Tak ada siapapun. Sudahlah ayo latihan lagi!" Kuroko mengangguk.

Seirin

Di koridor sekolah, Hyuuga berjalan terburu-buru. Dia juga menggumamkan berbagai macam umpatan, untuk Izuki. Mengapa? Alasannya mudah, seorang siswi berkata pada Hyuuga kalau dia melihat Izuki di sekolah tadi, dan sudah pulang.

"Dasar keras kepala! Bagaimana bisa dia berjalan sampai sekolah? Bangun dari tempat tidur saja dia tak bisa!" Hyuuga benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Riko!" Riko menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Hyuuga menghela nafas.

"Aku pulang lebih awal. Ada yang harus aku urus!" Riko belum sempat menjawab, Hyuuga sudah melenggang pergi.

Di jalan menuju rumah Izuki, Hyuuga melewati taman. Entah kenapa dia merasa harus ke taman itu. Dan benar saja, dia menemukan Izuki yang duduk pada bangku taman dan tertidur di sana.

"Dia ini~" geramnya pelan. Ketika mendekat, wajah pucat itulah yang menyapanya. Hyuuga mau tak mau duduk di sampingnya dan menunggu sang Point Guard itu terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Satu jam berlalu, Hyuuga yang kesal akhirnya mau tak mau menggendong Izuki.

Izuki's home

Hyuuga meletakkan Izuki di kasurnya, melepas jaket dan menyelimuti pria bermanik elang itu.

"Kau ini~" geramnya pelan. Ponselnya kembali bergertar.

"Kasamatsu?" dia mengangkat telponnya.

"_Ada apa, Kasamatsu?"_

"_Are? Kemana sopan santunmu, Hyuuga? Begini-begini aku kelas 3!"_

"_EH? I, Imayoshi senpai? Ada apa?"_

"_Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Izuki, tapi aku tak punya nomor ponselnya, maka dari itu aku menghubungimu!"_

'_Izuki lagi? Ada apa sih sebenarnya para Point Guard ini? Kemarin Moriyama, sekarang Imayoshi senpai, besok siapa lagi? Dan lagi? Ini ponsel Kasamatsu! Orang satu ini apa sih maunya?' _bantin Hyuuga kesal.

"_Hyuuga?"_

"_Ano, senpai. Izuki sedang tidur. Dia sakit!"_

"_Sakit?"_

"_Hai~ dia demam"_

"_Begitukah?"_

"_Apa yang ingin senpai tanyakan?"_

"_Bukan hal penting, hanya bertanya akuransi ketepatan melempar dan memprediksi. Sudahlah, Kasamatsu sudah menatapku jengkel. Oh ya, kemana Seirin? Aku kira kalian bergabung latihan bersama kami?"_

"_Are? Benarkah? Kami tak tahu itu. Dan lagi, kami baru tahu hal itu kemarin. Maaf!"_

"_Tak apa, lagipula Yosen dan Rakuzan tak hadir juga. Sudahlah, Kasamatsu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang! Bye!"_

"_IMAYOSHI SENPAAIII?!" _ Hyuuga merasa terlinganya berdenging, dia menutup telponnya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Kasamatsu pada Imayoshi senpai?" Hyuuga menoleh dan mendapati Izuki menatapnya teduh. Keinginan marah meluap begitu saja.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tadi ke sekolah, HAH?!" walaupun begitu Hyuuga tetap mengomel.

"Hahaha... maafkan aku...!" ucap Izuki.

"Hh~ kau ini. Oh ya, kemarin Moriyama menitip salam untukmu, dan tadi Imayoshi senpai juga menanyakan soal akuransi ketepatan melempar dan memprediksi. Mau menjawabnya?" Izuki menggeleng.

"Senpai pasti sedang mencari informasi. Jangan!" Hyuuga mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, mau makan apa?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan, rasanya mual!" keluh Izuki.

"Kau ini...!" Izuki hanya tersenyum manis, Hyuuga menghela nafas.

"Aku pergi dulu! Jangan sampai aku kembali dan tak mendapatimu di kasur! Ku bunuh kau nanti!" Izuki hanya tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu! Pergilah!" Hyuuga mendengus dan pergi dari sana.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuuga!" senyum getir itu kembali terulas.

Seirin

Keesokannya anggota Seirin sudah bersiap. Hyuuga selama dua hari menginap di rumah Izuki hanya untuk merawat dan memastikan Izuki sembuh. Namun, tepat hari ini demamnya belum turun, turun pun hanya 39, kemudian naik lagi jika Izuki melakukan suatu kegiatan.

"Apa tak apa membiarkan Izuki-kun di rumah sendirian?" tanya Riko. Hyuuga mengangguk kecil.

'_Karena aku tahu dia tak akan tinggal diam!' _batin Hyuuga.

"Ano, senpai!" semua menatap Kuroko.

"Izuki-senpai!" semua menoleh ke arah yang Kuroko tunjuk.

"I, IZUKI/SENPAI!?" Izuki hanya tersenyum kecil.

'_Apa ku bilang. Dasar point guard keras kepala!'_ batin Hyuuga.

"Halo~" Riko mengambil ancang-ancang, namun yang terjadi, Riko malah memeluk Izuki.

'_Panas!'_ batin Riko.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir. Walau hari ini kau ikut, tak akan aku izinkan bermain!" Izuki mengangguk kecil, walau dalam hati dia melukis senyum getir.

"Ayo! Busnya sudah mau berangkat!" ajak Kiyoshi.

"HAI!"

'_Maafkan aku~'_

Stadion

Keenam sekolah telah berkumpul. Penonton pun juga ramai. Meskipun hanya latih tanding, tapi penontonnya ramai, karena enam sekolah dengan enam anggota Kiseki No Sedai berkumpul dan mereka juga sekolah masing-masing yang melakukan latih tanding. Ingin tahu siapa yang menang, masihkah Seirin? Atau berganti yang lain? Tapi menang kalah tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Uhuk! Sial!" kesal Izuki yang duduk di bangku cadangan. Pertandingan pertama Kaijou vs Seirin, Shutoku vs Touou, Yosen vs Rakuzan.

"Hyuuga? Point Guardmu berganti Kiyoshi? Kemana Izuki?" tanya Moriyama.

"Diamlah!" kesal Hyuuga, sedang Kasamatsu menyeringai dalam diam.

'_Dasar!'_

**PRITTT!**

Pertandingan dimulai. Kaijou mengambil alih quarter pertama, namun di babak kedua langsung diambil alih oleh Seirin. 2 babak Kaijou unggul dengan skor 40-38.

"Babak ketiga dan keempat kita harus unggul!" ucap Hyuuga.

"HAI!"

"Yosh! Kagami-kun! Nice shoot!" entah kenapa telinga Izuki berdenging.

"Akh!"

"Izuki-kun, kau tak apa?" tanya Riko khawatir.

"Hai! Amati saja jalan pertandingannya. Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar!" Izuki pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Uhuk! Ukh!"

'_Kenapa pusing sekali?'_ batin Izuki kesal, dunianya seolah berputar. Hingga-**BRUK!**

"Kau ini sakit tapi masih bisa memaksakan diri? Hebat juga!"

"M, Mayuzumi-san?" Chihiro menangkap tubuh Izuki yang hampir mencium lantai.

'_Panas!'_

"Ukh!" ringis Izuki.

"Tak seru pertandingan tanpa dirimu, Izuki!" Chihiro membenarkan posisinya, sehingga sekarang dia memeluk Izuki.

"Untuk ukuran pemain basket, selain Kuroko, lingkar pinggangmu kecil juga. Kau benar-benar pria?" Izuki memukul pelan bahu Chihiro.

"Kau membuatku kesal, Mayuzumi-san!" kesal Izuki pelan, nyaris menggumam.

"Ck, tidurlah dulu!" Izuki perlahan menutup matanya.

'_Ini tak baik. Tapi aku yakin, Hyuuga sudah melarangnya ikut. Dasar keras kepala!'_

Chihiro mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

Lapangan

Seirin unggul atas Kaijou dengan selisih satu poin 88-87. Hyuuga mengecek ponselnya yang sempat bergetar.

_To : Seirin_Hyuuga Junpei_

_From : Mayuzumi Chihiro-senpai  
>"Aku tak tahu kau masih menyimpan nomorku atau tidak. Izuki sedang bersamaku, mau mengambilnya? Dia ada di kamar mandi denganku, dia tidur!"<em>

"EH?!"

"Ada apa, Kapten?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak. Aku pergi sebentar!" pamit Hyuuga.

"Kembalilah sebelum kita melawan Touou!" teriak Riko.

"HAI!"

Toilet

"Hahh~ dasar keras kepala!" gerutu Hyuuga. Chihiro menoleh.

"Senpai, maaf merepotkan!" Chihiro tersenyum tipis, amat tipis hingga Hyuuga tak menyadarinya.

"Bisa senpai berikan Izuki padaku?" Chihiro melepas pelukkannya perlahan dan pelan, tak ingin membangunkan 'Eagle Seirin' yang tidur. Walau sedikit tak rela.

"Hati-hati! Beruntung tadi aku kemari!" ucap Chihiro, Hyuuga menerima tubuh Izuki perlahan, dan memeluknya.

"Hai, arigatou senpai!" Chihiro mengangguk.

"Istirahatkan dia di suatu tempat dulu!" kemudian Chihiro pergi dari sana.

"Hah~ Izuki kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, baka?" Izuki tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya.

'_Maafkan aku Hyuuga, Mayuzumi senpai, minna... maafkan aku!'_

Lapangan

"Are? Kemana Hyuuga?" tanya Imayoshi karena tak mendapati Hyuuga dalam Seirin.

"Dia ada urusan!" jawab Kiyoshi. Empat sekolah yang tak bertanding menonton jalannya pertandingan antara Seirin vs Touou.

"Tak seru sekali tak ada Izuki dan Hyuuga!" ucap Moriyama.

"Tunggu!" Kasamatsu membuka ponselnya. Senyum jengkel terlukis di bibirnya.

"Senpai? ada apa?" tanya Kise.

"Bisa kau bunuh Hyuuga sekarang! Dia membuatku kesal!"

_To : Kasamatsu Yukio_

_From : Seirin_Hyuuga Junpei_

"_Katakan pada Riko aku akan datang saat quarter kedua. Katakan pada Seirin mereka harus mencetak angka tanpa diriku! Katakan pada Imayoshi senpai agar tak mengatakan hal-hal aneh pada anggotaku!"_

'_Kau pasti bersama point guard kesayanganmu, kan? Hyuuga?'_ batin Kasamatsu.

"Aida-san!" Riko menoleh.

"Kasamatsu-san? Ada apa?" Kasamatsu menghela nafas.

"Dia, Hyuuga, mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan datang pada quarter 2. Sepertinya ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan...!" Riko mengangguk.

"Arigatou~" Kasamatsu hanya mengangguk.

'_Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Izuki-kun!'_ batin Riko.

Selama pertandingan, selisih poin terus berganti, dari 3, menjadi 2, kemudian 1, seri, 5, dan seterusnya.

"**PRIITT! **Istirahat!"

"Di mana kapten?" tanya Koga.

"Ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan!" jawab Riko.

"Lalu Izuki?" Riko menggeleng.

"Karena Hyuuga tak ada, kita perkuat deffense!"

"HAI!"

Di sisi lain...

"Huaah~"

"Kemana ya Hyuuga?" gumam Imayoshi.

"Ada apa, Imayoshi?" tanya Susa.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Imayoshi.

"Aku rasa agak aneh Seirin tanpa Hyuuga. Benar kan?" kata Wakamatsu yang diangguki anggota lain, bahkan Aomine.

"Bukan hanya Hyuuga, tapi Izuki, point guard mereka juga tak ada!" ucap Susa.

"S, sumimasen, tapi kemana keduanya?" tanya Sakurai.

"Entahlah~" jawab Imayoshi.

Ruang Ganti Seirin

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang? Sembuhkan dulu dirimu!" Izuki menghela nafas.

"Aku mohon!" Hyuuga mendengus kasar.

"Mainlah ketika melawan Rakuzan. Jika setelah itu kau bertambah parah! Lihat saja nanti!" Izuki tersenyum kecil.

'_Maafkan aku Hyuuga~'_

"Arigatou, Hyuuga!"

'_Setelah ini pasti aku dibunuh Riko~ hah! Nasib!'_ batin Hyuuga nelangsa.

Sesuai janji, Hyuuga dan Izuki kembali tepat pada quarter kedua. Hyuuga membisikkan sesuatu pada Riko, namun wajah pelatih itu berubah khawatir.

"Izuki-kun?" Izuki tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Hanya saat melawan Rakuzan!" ucapnya. Riko mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah dulu. Pertandinganmu masih lama!" ucap Riko, Izuki tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Arigatou, kantoku!" Riko mengangguk masih dengan wajah khawatir.

**TTEET! **"Seirin pergantian pemain!" Koga keluar dan diganti dengan Hyuuga.

"AH! Akhirnya kau masuk juga, Hyuuga!" ucap Imayoshi.

"Diamlah senpai!" rutuk Hyuuga kesal.

Di bangku penonton...

"Oh? Hyuuga sudah datang?" tanya Otsubo.

"Begitulah, dari mana saja dia ini?" gumam Miyaji.

"Sepertinya dia baru saja ada urusan!" sambung Okamura.

"Kau ini main nyambung aja, Okamura!" sindir Otsubo.

"Boleh kan?" Otsubo hanya menggeleng pelan dan maklum.

"Hyuuga kembali, Izuki belum diturunkan juga ya?" tanya Reo. Semua menatap pria bersurai seperti Hanamiya tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ada apa dengan Seirin?" tanggap Hayama.

"Point guard utama mereka, Izuki sedang sakit. Maka dari itu dia tak diturunkan!" ucap Kasamatsu.

"EH?! Sakit?" tanya yang lain kompak, bahkan Kiseki seperti Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Kise.

"Alasan Hyuuga menghilang dan baru muncul itu pasti berhubungan dengan Izuki!" ucap Moriyama.

"Lalu? Apa dia tak akan diturunkan?" tanya Takao.

"Belum tentu juga. Dia sangat keras kepala!" tanggap Akashi.

"Aku yakin Hyuuga kelabakan mengurus anggotanya yang satu itu!" ucap Liu.

"Kau benar!" sahut Fukui.

'_Jika memang ada kemungkinan kau turun, maka kau akan turun pada saat melawan kami. Kau benar-benar terpancing perkataanku! Dasar!'_ batin Chihiro.

'_Kau turun saat melawan kami? Aku tak mau ambil resiko melawan orang sakit, Izuki... senpai!'_ batin Akashi.

'_Kau memang keras kepala, Shun!'_ batin Moriyama.

'_Apa yang Hyuuga lakukan?'_ batin Kasamatsu.

'_Hyuuga gila jika menurunkan orang sakit dalam pertandingan. Apa dia tak memikirkan kondisi Izuki?'_ batin Miyaji.

'_Aku cukup waras untuk tidak menurunkan Izuki. Tapi dia sangat keras kepala! Maafkan aku Izuki!'_ batin Hyuuga.

"Aku akui Hyuuga hebat!" ucap Liu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya yang lain, bahkan Akashi.

"Memang ada Kapten seperti Hyuuga, tapi ada yang berbeda darinya. Dia Kapten yang tenang, namun menghanyutkan!" ucap Liu.

"Kau benar! Memang hanya dia yang bisa mengatasi orang keras kepala, mengingat dia juga sangat keras kepala!" komentar Kasamatsu.

"Berbeda sekali dengan Imayoshi ataupun Hanamiya. Mereka licik namun menghanyutkan!" ucap Ostubo.

"Bahkan, Kapten sendiri tak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu bukan?" ledek Takao.

"Diam kau, Takao!" Takao hanya tertawa.

'_Bakat memimpinnya memang berbeda dari kapten yang lain!'_ batin mereka para Kapten, termasuk Akashi.

Permainan Seirin masihlah hebat, meskipun tanpa Izuki. Dan jujur saja, sebenarnya latih tanding ini membuat Izuki tersindir dan sadar akan satu hal.

"Mereka bisa melakukan yang terbaik tanpa aku kan? Kenapa aku memaksa bermain? Lebih baik tidak?" gumam Izuki.

"Kalau kau tak bermain, bukan Seirin namanya!" ucap Riko berbalik menatap Izuki.

"Maksudmu?" Riko tersenyum kecil menatap Izuki yang terbaring di belakang bench.

"Mereka berusaha yang terbaik ketika kau tak ada. Mereka melakukan ini juga untukmu. Mereka belajar untuk tetap bisa mengontrol permainan tanpa kehadiranmu seperti sekarang. Saat latihan, Teppei mengeluh padaku karena tak ada kehadiranmu, dia bilang ada yang hilang di Seirin ketika kau tak ada. Mereka berusaha meringankanmu nantinya jika kau bergabung. Mereka tak ingin menyusahkanmu, dan membuatmu semakin merasa sakit!" jelas Riko.

"Kau menyindirku, Riko?" Riko terhenyak dengan tanggapan Izuki.

"Mereka lebih baik tanpa adanya diriku. Perkataanmu seolah mengatakan "Lebih baik kau tak ada", kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya selalu memikirkan hal ini. Semenjak kita menang melawan Rakuzan, aku selalu memikirkan posisiku dan kemampuanku. Aku bahkan sempat kau tarik keluar dan digantikan oleh Furihata. Bahkan dia jauh lebih baik dariku. Dengan Furihata, Seirin memasukkan bola lebih banyak, berbanding jika menggunakanku, benar? Kau tak bisa mengelakkan, Riko?" Riko terdiam, dan membenarkan dalam hati, namun ada yang salah. Bukan begitu maksud penjelasan Riko tadi.

"Izuki-kun! Dengarkan aku! Mereka berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk meringankanmu, bukan berusaha karena tak ada kehadiranmu! Kau salah, bukan itu maksud penjelasanku, mereka memang bisa, tapi mereka tetap membutuhkanmu. Teppei dan Hyuuga percaya padamu sebagai menara komando Seirin. Kagami dan Kuroko juga! Bahkan Furihata setelah bermain, dia mengeluh padaku, dia mengatakan, "Aku paham bagaimana posisi Izuki-senpai menjadi Point Guard sekarang, dan aku harap hanya dia yang menduduki posisi itu di Seirin. Aku tak bisa sebaik dia. Bahkan aku ketakutan menatap Akashi. Berbeda dengan Izuki-senpai yang tetap tenang! Jangan turunkan aku lagi, kau membuatku takut, kantoku!" paham? Mereka percaya padamu, Izuki-kun! Hilangkan pikiran bodohmu!" giliran Izuki yang terdiam.

"Maafkan aku~" gumamnya dan jatuh tertidur. Riko menatap khawatir. Baru kali ini dia melihat Izuki serapuh dan selemah ini. Bibir yang biasanya menggumamkan lelucon itu kini bungkam dan terkunci rapat.

"Kau tetap Point Guard Seirin!" yakin Riko.

Pertandingan berakhir seri untuk Touou dan Seirin. Mereka kembali ke bench dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum melawan Rakuzan. Touou sendiri bergabung dengan empat sekolah yang lain, tapi sebelum itu mereka menghampiri Seirin.

"Pertandingan kalian masih tetap bagus. Tapi, akan lebih baik kalau menggunakan kelompok utama, dengan Izuki. Jujur saja kami merasa aneh ketika tak melihat Izuki di sana!" jelas Imayoshi.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Mungkin jika dia bermain, Kagami pasti bisa memasukkan bola lebih banyak daripada aku, benar?" tanya Aomine.

"Kau punya sopan santun kan Aomine?" tanya Hyuuga dengan aura senpainya yang kuat seperti biasa.

"EH? H, Hyuuga-senpai?" Hyuuga menggeram kesal.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebut Izuki dengan 'dia' tanpa penghormatan, mati saja kau!" ancam Hyuuga. Aomine menelan ludahnya kasar.

"A, a... aku tahu itu, Hyuuga senpai!" ucap Aomine.

'_Memang Akashi menakutkan, tapi dia seangkatan kami. Sedang Hyuuga Junpei adalah senior, wajar kan kalau dia marah seperti ini?'_ batin Aomine.

'_Dia memang berbeda dengan kapten yang lain!'_ batin Imayoshi dengan senyum simpul.

"Baiklah! Kami kembali dulu!" pamit Susa.

"Hai!" sahut Seirin.

'_Izuki-kun, kau pasti mendengarnya kan? Lihat? Bahkan lawan kita ingin kau berada di sana!'_ batin Riko.

Bangku Penonton

Akhirnya pertandingan final dimulai. Rakuzan vs Seirin. Dan inilah hal yang ditunggu oleh yang lain tanpa sadar. Kehadiran sang Point Guard Seirin, Izuki Shun.

"Dia bermain?" tanya yang lain syok.

"Yang benar saja? Apa Hyuuga dan pelatih mereka sudah gila?" tanya Wakamatsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kondisinya tak kunjung membaik?!" geram Moriyama.

"Seharusnya dia tak menurunkan Izuki saat melawan Rakuzan!" kesal Otsubo.

"Dasar Kapten bodoh!" geram Kasamatsu.

"Hyuuga senpai kenapa bodoh sekali-ssu!" ledek Kise.

"Dia memang senpai dan kapten, tapi tindakkannya yang menurunkan Izuki senpai ini sangatlah bodoh!" geram Aomine.

"Bagaimana bisa dia memainkan orang yang sedang sakit!" kesal Okamura.

"Dia berniat membunuh Izuki senpai, nanodayo?!" tanya Midorima tak percaya.

"Apa-apaan dia ini? Kapten mana yang tega menurunkan anggotanya yang sakit?" gumam Himuro kesal.

"Kapten Kurochin baka!" ledek Murasakibara.

"Minta dilempar nanas dia?!" kesal Miyaji.

"Hyuuga bodoh!" gumam Imayoshi dan Susa.

"Memang benar Izuki main, tapi bukan ketika dia sakit dan saat melawan Rakuzan! Di mana hati Hyuuga?" kesal Fukui yang diangguki Liu.

"Cari mati dia?!" gumam mereka semua.

"HYUUGA JUNPEI APA-APAAN KAU, HAAH?!" teriak mereka dari bangku penonton karena kesal. Penonton lainnya terkejut dengan teriakkan barusan, bahkan Hyuuga meloncat dari tempatnya karena terkejut. Reo tertawa melihat ekspresi Hyuuga yang kaget.

"Hahaha! Kau ini memang Hyuuga-kun!" ucap Reo.

"Diam Mibuchi-san!" kesal Hyuuga.

'_Kenapa aku?!'_ Hyuuga melengos. Sesaat dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Izuki yang menunduk.

"Maafkan aku Hyuuga~" bahkan gumaman itu jelas terdengar lirih di telinga Hyuuga.

'_Bukan! Ini bukan salahmu!'_ batin Hyuuga.

Akashi menatap aneh Izuki.

"Kalau kau tak kuat, lebih baik kembali. Jangan memaksakan diri!" ucap Akashi, nada memerintah jelas terdengar di kalimatnya barusan. Izuki tersenyum manis.

"Setidaknya memerintahlah senpaimu dengan benar, Akashi Seijuuro-kun!" ucap Izuki. Akashi menghela nafas.

'_Dasar keras kepala!' _batin Akashi dan Chihiro.

**PRRIITTT!**

Pertandingan dimulai. Mereka bermain agak lambat, namun juga agak cepat. Izuki menggunakan 'Eagle Spear' miliknya dengan tingkat tinggi yang menguras tenaga. Riko sudah mewanti hal ini, namun bukan Izuki Shun namanya kalau dia tak keras kepala.

Rakuzan dan Seirin sama-sama berusaha mengimbangi permainan Izuki.

"Kalau kau tak sehat, istirahatlah!" ucap Chihiro.

"Bukankah senpai sendiri yang bilang pertandingan tanpa diriku tak seru? Hm?" Chihiro menghela nafas masih sambil menjaga Izuki.

"Kau ini mudah sekali terpancing perkataanku, Izuki Shun!" Izuki menggeleng pelan dan dia berhasil mengoper bolanya pada Kuroko yang dia pass ke arah Kagami, dan masuk.

"YOSHA!" seru Kagami.

2 quarter berjalan lancar awalnya, namun Izuki merasa ini sudah pada batasnya. 'Eagle Spear'nya tak berfungsi dengan baik, konsentrasinya buyar seketika.

"Hahh~ hahh~ hahh~" Izuki ngos-ngosan di balik Kiyoshi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Izuki?" Izuki menggeleng.

"Ini sudah batasku, tapi biarkan aku bermain!" ucap Izuki, Kiyoshi menggeleng. Dia memberi kode pada Riko.

**TETT! **"Seirin, pergantian pemain!" Izuki menatap tak percaya. Mitobe datang menggantikannya.

"R, RIKO?!" sentak Izuki tak senang. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat Izuki marah dan kesal yang sampai membentak Riko. Bahkan sekolah lain pun juga sama terkejutnya.

"Maafkan aku Izuki-kun, tapi ini sudah pada batasmu! Kau tak bisa memaksakan diri lagi!" ucap Riko dengan nada bersalah.

"BAKA!" Izuki pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Selesaikan dulu pertandingannya!" teriak Hyuuga.

'_Kau kenapa Izuki?'_ batin Hyuuga.

Pertandingan kali ini berakhir Rakuzan yang menang, hanya berbeda 1 poin saja.

"Ini hanya latih tanding!" ucap Hayama.

"Kami tahu!" ucap Seirin, namun wajah mereka murung. Murung bukan karena kalah, melainkan murung karena keadaan Izuki yang sekarang bagaimana, selesai pertandingan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi sudah menghilang, disusul Chihiro yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa pamit bersama Akashi.

Street Basketball

Izuki duduk di bawah ring dengan bola basket di hadapannya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari sekujur tubuhnya, nafasnya juga sudah ngos-ngosan. Dia yakin demamnya semakin tinggi.

"Maaff..."

"Maaff..."

"Maaff..." hanya gumaman maaf yang bisa Izuki lontarkan. Kepalanya pening, dunianya seakan berputar. Namun sebelum kegelapan menguasainya, dia bisa mendengar teriakkan seseorang memanggil namanya, ah! Bukan, beberapa orang tepatnya.

"IZUKI! SHUN NII-SAMA! SHUN!" **BRUK!**

Hospital

"Urgh~" lenguh Izuki pelan. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar keributan dari luar.

"Senpai?" Izuki menoleh dan mendapati Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Kuroko?" Kuroko mengeluarkan senyum simpulnya, yang dibalas senyum manis Izuki yang jarang sekali dia keluarkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, senpai?" Izuki mengangguk kecil.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya...!" jawab Izuki.

"Jelas. Senpai sudah tak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari. Demam senpai tak kunjung turun. Kami khawatir padamu!" ucap Kuroko. Izuki tersenyum.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir...!" ucap Izuki.

"Ya tak apa, senpai. Maaf, aku keluar sebentar!" Izuki mengangguk kecil. Sekeluarnya Kuroko dari kamarnya, masuk Akashi. Di luar juga masih ribut, dia bisa mendengar teriakkan Riko.

"Nii-sama, kau baik-baik saja?" Izuki mengangguk kecil.

"Jarang sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu? Dan lagi? Kau khawatir padaku? Lucu sekali Sei!" ucap Izuki sarkas. Akashi menghela nafas. Di pikirannya terlintas, 'Nii-sama sama saja dengan Tetsuya, sama-sama keras kepala'.

"Jelas aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Yang lain juga!" ucap Akashi masih datar.

"Maafkan aku Sei~" ucap Izuki pelan.

"Beruntung kau masih masuk daftar 'kesayangan' nii-sama, jika tidak sudah aku lempar guntingku padamu!" ucap Akashi.

Izuki dan Akashi sebenarnya baru kenal saat di Winter Cup. Akashi adalah tipe orang yang tak suka mengingat nama lawannya yang lemah, atau kurang darinya, sama halnya dengan Murasakibara. Tapi, entah apa yang merasukinya, dia mengenal dan mengingat nama Izuki. Bahkan melabelinya dengan sebutan 'nii-sama'.

"Kenapa di luar ramai sekali?" tanya Izuki, Akashi menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya, sedang Izuki kembali berbaring, walau sudah membaik, kepalanya masih pening.

"**HWAA! AKASHI-KUN! SEI-CHAN! SEIJUUROO! AKASHI!"** ada apa? Oh! Hanya kejadian biasa, Akashi yang melempar gunting-gunting kesayangannya. Abaikan Kuroko yang dengan lihainya bisa menghindarinya.

"Diamlah kalian! Jika seperti ini, Izuki senpai tak akan bisa sembuh!" ucap Akashi datar, lainnya mengangguk.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih sama saja, Akashi!" kesal Aomine.

"Hidoi-ssu! Akashicchi!" rengut Kise.

"Kau masih kejam, nanodayo!" ucap Midorima sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aka-chin! Aku kan tak ikutan dengan Muro-chin!" ucap Murasakibara merengek pada Akashi.

"Dia ini kouhai tapi berani sekali pada senpainya!" kesal lainnya. Sedang Akashi? Dia hanya menyeringai dalam diam.

Sedang Izuki dari dalam terkekeh dalam tidurnya.

"Gomenne minna, arigatou!" senyum manis terukir di bibir pucatnya.

**:END:**

**:Omake:**

Seirin

"IZUKII/SENPAII!" Izuki tertawa melihat Hyuuga, Riko dan lainnya kesal. Dia hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Gomenne, Hyuuga, Riko, Minna!" semuanya hanya tersenyum, beda lagi dengan sang kapten yang sudah dikelilingi hawa membunuh. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mundur selangkah. Abaikan Izuki yang hanya berdiri diam menunggu Hyuuga.

"Kau- berani sekali kau sakit, HAH?! Tak tahu kah kau kalau aku begitu khawatir padamu! Pada kondisimu? Berani sekali kau memaksa bermain dan kemudian pergi tiba-tiba? Kau membuatku, Kiyoshi, Chihiro senpai, dan Akashi kelimpungan mencarimu! Dan sekarang? Apa yang kau lakukan saat masuk? Kau menyebalkan Izuki!" omel Hyuuga. Izuki dan yang lain tertegun. Namun, sebuah senyum manis Izuki tunjukkan pada Hyuuga. Membuat yang lain –jujur saja- merasa iri.

'_Kenapa hanya pada Hyuuga?'_ batin Kiyoshi dan Riko kesal.

'_Kawaii!'_ batin lainnya.

"Gomenne, Hyuuga~ tak akan aku ulangi lagi! Gomen sudah membuatmu khawatir, sudah membuatmu repot, dan sudah membuatmu kelelahan! Gomenne, arigatou!" Izuki memeluk Hyuuga yang dibalas oleh sang kapten. Yang lain terdiam sesaat dan termangu.

'_KYAA!'_

"Daho, Izuki!" semua dibuat terpana, hingga-

"**EHEM! Shun/Nii-sama/Izuki/Hyuuga/Senpai!"** semua menoleh pada arah pintu.

"A, APA-APAAN INI?!" kesal Hyuuga.

'_Arigatou minna~'_ batin Izuki.

**:END:**


End file.
